


Moonlight- Rantaro x reader fluff

by porcupineoneohone



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anxious Amami Rantaro, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcupineoneohone/pseuds/porcupineoneohone
Summary: You've always loved bathing in moonlight, Rantaro's always loved you. You're difficult at times but he is too, when night arrives you pay more attention to the moon than him and in a place like this loving the moon can be a dangerous game.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Moonlight- Rantaro x reader fluff

**Author's Note:**

> I made this so ominous and for what, fuck all if I know half the shit that's implied in this. Might fuck around and make it a full book though if I feel like it.

Moonlight danced through the window only to lay rest on your lap, it seemed to sparkle when you shifted. You looked out the window and up at the Moon longingly, wishing you could feel the moon's sweet embrace instead of being stuck inside clawing at the artificial light that oozed out of the lamp. The Moon seemed to recognise this as she gave you a look of sympathy. You looked right back at her, a deer in headlights.  
Rantaro interrupted your thoughts as he collapsed on the couch beside you, making you bounce a little at the pressure. He leant his head on your shoulder. His jade hair tickling your neck, making a feeling of bliss drizzle down your back so that you almost forgot about the Moon, almost. "Whats up? You look upset," he asks tilting his gaze up to meet yours. As your eyes met, longing, love and nostalgia for a time that never happened tied you two together, forever, until death do you part. "Nothing, I just wish we weren't stuck inside," you responded, a second too late. He nods and the small movement breaks the gaze. You miss it.   
The moonlight spills on Rantaro in just the right way, making his eyes light up and shine, a book waiting to be read, a painting waiting to be displayed, the Moon waiting to be visited. His skin reflects the silver light like the perfect diamond, the light rolled over his skin's perfect imperfections, dipping and rising like a rollercoaster to the sky. His hair turns a dull mint green, the shade of a comforting cup of green tea at the end of a long day.   
You looked back at the Moon seeing if she could read your thoughts, feeling unloyal. Rantaro lifted his finger to your chin and tilted your head back to point at him. His touch was gentle, just ghosting over your skin and yet it still sent shocks down your body. When his eyes met yours for the second time that night, you almost flinched at the amount of love that they held. He tenderly strokes back a lock of your hair. You smile at him and he smiles back, his eyes turned into crescent moons. You stay like that until he falls asleep.  
His soft snores bounce off the walls and into your ears, it's peaceful here but she waits outside. No one would see you if you left to see her now.   
You try to move only to be pulled backwards by Rantaro. He whines slightly and you know that leaving will be more difficult than you want it to be. Gently, you grab a pillow from the sofa and try to lodge it in-between you and him. While you're doing this his breathing hitches for a moment and you pause, glance down at him and continue to try. Your efforts reap the benefits and you manage to get out of his grasp. As you try to stand you stumble a bit knocking over an empty mug that was on the floor. It lands with a small thud that fills the room. You glance at Rantaro and see him still sleeping soundly. You stop for a moment to admire him. While he sleeps, his face smooths out and he looks at peace, his mouth is slightly open allowing quiet breaths to escape. You push his hair back, the soft strands filtering through your fingers like liquid gold. You smile before turning away to leave him.

When you step out the door the Moon greets you with a forced smile. You wonder what's gotten her stressed. You hope it's not you. You smile back at her but your smile isn't forced; it's full of emotion that even you can barely decypher. Happiness, excitement, curiosity mix with sadness, fear, panic and are combined into a shy, small, serene smile. You direct it towards her as an offering and she takes it along with your bliss. She seems happy with your gift so she wraps you in a warm embrace that makes hot tears coat your vision with mist. She seems taken aback and briefly retreats behind a cloud before coming back out and smiling at you once more, it's grown into a nervous smile now and you're proud of yourself for taking the fake one of her beautiful face.   
Your outing with the Moon is cut short by Rantaro putting his hand on your shoulder. When you look at him, he seems stern and ready for your protests. You don't give him any, giving the Moon a wave and an apologetic look. She accepts it with a nod.   
As you both reach the house you leave your shoes and serenity at the doorstep. You stand up to see Rantaro with a frown denting his polished features. You let a sigh leave your lips and begin to speak before he interrupts you, "I know that you love it, probably- no definitely- more than me but please don't leave again, at least not without telling me." You gape at him, you expected him to at least be mad, fuming even, not just disappointed. It somehow hurts more and you look anywhere other than him, choosing to give your focus to a damp patch on the peeling beige wallpaper. It's nicer than facing his expression. He sighs and grabs your hand pulling you toward the living room where you blink and squint in a desperate attempt to get used to the harsh yellow lighting that floods it. He pulls you gently on the couch and, when you're fully on the soft sofa, you relax. Rantaro gets up a moment later to grab you both something to eat so you use the opportunity to turn off the light so that you may bask her in once more.  
When he returns with two repulsive breakfast bars he sees you, your face directed upwards to her, smiling. He smiles too and ruffles your hair when he reaches you. He hands you a bar and leans on you, you lean on him as well. You take a bite out of the bar and close your eyes, you focus on his breathing and how he makes sure to not put too much weight on you and it makes you forget about the moon, even if only for a little while.


End file.
